1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated building systems and more particularly pertains to a new prefabricated building system for constructing a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prefabricated building systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, prefabricated building systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,044; 5,373,674; 5,172,532; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,358; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,381; and 3,223,576.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new prefabricated building system. The inventive device includes a plurality of panels each comprising an outer shell substantially surrounding an inner core. The outer shell comprises a concrete material. The inner core comprises a mixture of a concrete material and particulate foamed polystyrene. A pair of reinforcing meshes are embedded in the outer core so that the inner core is interposed between the reinforcing meshes. Each reinforcing mesh has a plurality of wires arranged in a grid-like fashion forming a plurality of generally square spaces therebetween.
In these respects, the prefabricated building system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of constructing a building structure.